


The 3rd prompt: Evermore

by Elyrian_XIII



Series: The Dark Lord and I [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Evermore was on loop for over 4h at this point, House elves are at it again, M/M, Tom likes Disney, and it's still going, but with feels, it mentions them having sex, sniddle is a thing ya'all, written with Disney music in the backgrround
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII
Summary: C&C are at it again!Featuring:>The most purrfect ship of them all>Dark Lord in a towel>Disney songs>some angst & fluff?I could add more but no spoilers xP





	The 3rd prompt: Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible to accurately pinpoint the line where YT autoplay suggested Evermore and I put it on loop.

It didn't took long for Severus to get in a habit of taking the morning shower before Tom and than going to his lab before Tuomas left the shower. Why? Because the big scary Dark Lord Tom never actually took clothes with him when he went to take a shower and this resulted in him walking out of the ensuite bathroom in just a towel every morning.

And to make the matters worse, he was hot.

It sent Sev’s thoughts straight into the gutter. He could practically hear a voice telling him to lick Tom’s chest… Okay, that voice turned out to be Cookie who brought breakfast.

When it clicked in his mind, what the house elf just said, he couldn't help but lower himself so that he was on eye-level with Cookie and said “This one,” he pointed at the Dark Lord standing in the middle of the room only wearing a towel “is mine. Keep your hands - and tongue - off and find your own man.”

The unsaid “or I'll use you as potions ingredients” was clear from his tone and the elf popped out while nodding so quickly that her ears were making wind.

Severus stood up when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Tom pressed himself to his husband and said. 

“Was that a bit of possessiveness I just heard?” he nibbled on Sev’s neck.

“Who would want to get possessive over you?” A gasp escaped his mouth when Tom bit his neck and started sucking on it. “I… ahhh believe it's just the potion…” Tuomas’ hands left his waist as he started removing the clothes Sev put on while he was in the shower.

They somehow ended up having sex with Sev’s back pressed up against the wall even if the bed was closer.

Afterwards the only intelligent thought in Severus’ brain, besides the talent Tom had to make him feel good, even if he was sure his hips (and arse) will bruise, was that the Dark Lord makes a decent pillow. Maybe he could get on his top-ten-pillows list… Maybe even top 5...

They ended up spending the day in their room, because while Severus took a nap, the Dark Lord discovered it's easier to do his paperwork with a bat to pet while he worked. So even when the Potions Master woke up and hid his face in Tom's chest like a sleepy kitten, he wasn't allowed to get up until Tom finished his paperwork, that he neglected in favour of following his husband around.

Severus had nothing against the attention nor having a lazy day, but he wanted to avoid wasting days that he could use on developing his potions. And that's why he avoided being in the same room as his husband after the said husband had a morning shower.

And so weeks have passed with Sev leaving the bedroom as soon as possible and then locking himself in his lab until he either got hungry or house elves decided it's time for food. Oftentimes Tom joined him in the lab, watching him work and occasionally asking questions about the current potions he was working on. 

Severus honestly enjoyed the company, especially when Tuomas asked questions and helped him prepare ingredients. He liked how he could explain what each ingredient does and how different ingredients react to things like heat or the type of cauldron he was using and Tom would pay attention to what he was saying and asking relevant questions.

He might never confess to it, but he loved teaching those that wanted to learn. Some of Death Eaters asked him to teach their children, but it was waste of time with them. Lily once suggested that he should apply for the Potions position at Hogwarts. He gave it a thought and realized he only wanted to teach NEWT-level students.

The day started of the routine when he woke up at inhumane 6 am. He untangled himself from Tuomas and blushed as he remembered the night before. It was a positively wild night with him riding Tom's cock. He winced a bit when he moved, but he adjusted to the feeling by the time he got in shower. 

Cold water helped him wake up and he continued as if he didn't just woke up before 9. He went down to his lab, but left the door halfway open so Tom could join him without Apparating inside like he did when Severus actually locked the door and then forgot about it when Tom knocked if he can enter.

A couple of hours later Tom woke up. He noticed the lack of Severus next to him and his chest tightened with worry. Did something happen? Did he accidentally hurt Sev? Does his husband hate him? 

Thoughts like that flew through his mind before the rational part of him woke up and realized that Potions Master probably just woke up early and went down to the lab already. 

He went to the bathroom, stripped and stepped in the shower. He normally locked the door and put a silencing charm up before he did so, but his head was still a bit hazy from both worry over Severus and the memories of last night.

He turned on the water, brushed his teeth and started to clean his hair. At some moments during his shower he started singing the Rapunzel's lines of I See the Light from Rapunzel.

He rinsed all of the soap of his hair and body as he heard a high pitch voice joining him during the refrain part, singing Flynn’s parts. He hastily tied a towel around his hips, ran out of the bathroom and came face to face with one of the matchmaking house elves… or more face to towel since the elf was so short.

Cupcake looked up at her Master and then back down… And than her eyes settled on the nicely shaped abs, just as his towel started to slip due to being tied in a hurry.

“Ohhh my~”

All of the sudden a crash was heard from downstairs. Cupcake squeaked and popped away before Master could punish her for the comment.

The said Master cursed, secured his towel tighter and ran downstairs. 

And there he saw the most unbelievable sight he could imagine. The other matchmaking elf has seemingly attached herself to Lucius Malfoy's legs, licking whatever part of the blond’s leg she could reach while the said Malfoy was failing at detaching the elf.

And then he heard laughter. Sweet, beautiful laughter that’s only heard when something ridiculous happens to your friends. He looked at the source if laughter and saw Severus laughing at Lucius without ever trying to hide it. 

He was couldn't look away from his precious looking so carefree while laughing at Lucius’ idiocy of having a pair of great legs and than wearing tight pants when visiting the place with so… _unusual_ house elves. He just might forgive Cupcake for her transgression few moments ago for seeing Severus like this because of a stunt Cookie pulled.

After he got his share of laughing, he choked out an order for Cookie to let go of Luce, who hastily made his excuse and all but ran out, so he could Apparate home. He didn't even say why he even came over in the first place… Well it couldn't have been too important…

He was still occasionally shaking from small laughs, that escaped him at the thought of a house elf licking Malfoy's legs, when he looked at Severus again.

“I'm getting a strong sense of deja-vu here,” said the Potions Master, remembering the morning so many weeks ago after they first slept together.

And true to his words, a house elf popped up - Cupcake if he remembered correctly - and told them off for skipping breakfast. 

The two men looked at each other and laughed again. 

When the Dark Lord got back the control over his face - with the exception of a grin that didn't want to go away - he walked over to his husband and wrapped his hands around him, pressing them closely. 

“Want to continue what we started on that stairway?” he whispered in Severus’ ear before nibbing on it gently.

Severus shivered as Tom moved his attention from his ear to that part of his neck that always had him moaning.

“Mhhh remind me again why… I had to brew that damn potion…” he said, his voice breaking as he switched between what he felt and what he ended up saying, not being able to be honest with neither the Dark Lord nor himself.

He had no idea why he kept saying things like that. He just couldn't get himself to tell Tuomas how much he enjoyed this. He tried every day and every time he got scared, and changed the meaning of his words in the middle of the sentence, never telling Tom how he truly felt. 

He hoped that Tom understood - he always brushed off what he said, telling him he'll show him why they _really_ got ‘accidentally’ married. Why they were supposed to be together. 

But he still felt bad about saying what he did, so he occasionally hugged or kissed his husband - apparently - out of blue. It helped that he loved to see the small smile that appeared on Tuomas’ face whenever he did anything uncharacteristically sweet.

And that's why he knew what was wrong when he felt Tom tense and ask, if he really meant that.

It broke Sev’s heart to hear Tom speak so quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer. He was always so confident and sure of himself. So sure of them belonging together.

At that moment Severus realized that it was already too late for him. He fell for the brilliant wizard that he accidentally married and he wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

“No.”

That was everything he was able to say as he wrapped his arms around Tom's bare shoulders, burying his face in the area between the shoulder and neck.

“Do you ever regret making that potion?”

“Never.”

He could feel the tension leave his lover's body. They just stood like that for a while before Tom tightened his hold and asked, so quietly, that Severus thought he imagined it.

“Will you be mine?”

The question shocked Severus - he just answered without even knowing what he'll say.

“For evermore.”

For a moment, everything was perfect. But then Tom pulled away just enough to look into Severus’ eyes.  
“Did you just quote a Disney song to me?”

Severus was confused for two blinks before he started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Looks like his husband really liked Disney.

He tried to remember what Disney movie this song was from, but couldn't - he hasn't watched those movies since he was a child and Lily made him watch princess movies with her.

“Well that depends on how good the original movie was.” He didn't want to admit he didn't know something as common as Disney movies, but he also realized that Tom just might be a Disney nerd.

“You haven't seen the live action Beauty and the Beast?! Blasphemy! We're fixing this blatant lack of education right now!” 

Severus wasn't sure if Tom was serious or was just being overdramatic. He got his answer when he was picked as a sack of potatoes and carried off for a Disney marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow pointed out that Tommy called Reggie and Barty idiots for carrying a couch, but than he carried Sevvie.  
> Reason for that? He's the Dark Lord, he can do whatever the hell he wants xD xD


End file.
